


Arrested

by CreatingNebulas



Series: Stories From My Subconscious [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alcohol, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Autumn Walks, Bisexual Character, Danger, Dreamfic, Dreams, F/M, Family, Gen, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, LGBTQ Themes, Law Enforcement, Loss, Officer Douchebag, The Stuff My Dreams Are Made Of, exboyfriend, transgender character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-05 22:07:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13397241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreatingNebulas/pseuds/CreatingNebulas
Summary: In this dream, my husband and I were walking, enjoying the neighborhood when my police officer ex-boyfriend shows up with some choice words.TRIGGER WARNING:Explicit LanguageImplied RapeAttempted RapeAbuse of PowerAlcohol





	Arrested

 

Dani and Josh were walking on a crisp autumn afternoon. Their son was in school and they had the day off. They didn’t venture out of their neighborhood, just appreciating what’s always around them.

When they approached 312 Burke Street they paused. They took in the beauty of the newly remodeled victorian house. When they were house hunting they had considered it, but the renovations would have over shot the budget.

  
They stood and stared in awe at the home. The edge of Dani’s scarf blowing in the wind.

“Can I help you?” A man walked out from behind a truck on the driveway.

“We were just admiring the work you’ve done on the house. We live on Wall Street and when we were looking to buy we thought about this one.” Josh answered the man.

“We’re glad somebody gave it the TLC it deserved,” Dani added.

The man in the driveway nodded in appreciation and smiled.

“Thank you, we’ve come a long way on this beauty. The insides not quite finished yet but we are working on it,” the man said.

“Well good luck neighbor,” Josh said as he waved and the couple started off back towards their house.

“Thank you,” called back the man.

“Nice guy,” Dani said. Josh nodded. Around the corner came a police cruiser with its lights on.

“Uh oh, somebody’s in trouble,” Dani joked. She linked her arms with her husband and watched her feet crumple the leaves as she walked. She heard the car stop next to them and Josh nudged her side and nodded at the police officer getting out. Dani looked up to see a familiar face.

“Well, well, well,” said the police officer, holding his belt and staring at Dani.

“Hello Shane,” Dani answered. She smiled tightly while Josh just watched the exchange with concerned eyes.

“What’re you doing walking around this time of day?” Shane asked.

  
Dani thought she might already explode, dealing with him as her ex was bad enough, now he was an officer of the law. The air of authority he wore was menacing and Dani remember why she left him years ago.

Fear.

“Last time I checked walking around your neighborhood at,” she checked her watch, “noon wasn’t a crime. Or even suspicious behavior.” Dani had her hand on her hip and a snarl ready in her throat.

Josh sent up a silent prayer that this would go easily, but trying to be prepared for anything.

“Not for regular folk, but y’all ain’t regular folk now are ya?” Shane asked.

“And what the hell is that supposed to mean, officer,” Dani quipped. Shane smiled and closed his eyes in pleasure at the title. Dani held back a heave.  
Josh was disgusted, then a spark of rage rose in his chest. He wanted to speak up, to shove the man’s face in the dirt. But he knew there was no use in fighting ‘the law’.

“You,” Shane pointed calloused fingers holding a cigarette at Dani, then Josh, “are disgusting.”

Dani’s face flushed with anger and she took a step towards Shane, Josh grabbing her arm.

“You know what is disgusting? That any department in its right mind would hire you. You, backwoods hillbilly. You weren’t good enough for the Marines and you’re sure as shit not good enough to wear the same uniform my brother wore. You. Are. Scum.” Dani spoke the last words slowly with vitriol.

Shane dropped and stomped out his cigarette and walked closer to them, to the middle of the hood of his cruiser with his chin up, daring to still look down on them.

“You really think, the opinion of a couple of nasty fuckin’ homos is gonna hurt my feelings?” He spat at her feet.  
“Do ya? Bitch,” he added.

Dani began to stomp towards him and Josh grabbed her again, but she wriggled free and down onto the road in front of the officer.

Josh held his hands to his face in exasperation. He knew that any way this played out, would not be good. The day was already ruined.

Dani encroached on the officers personal space further and further until she was nearly touching his chest.

“You need to take it somewhere else redneck,” Dani said, assuming authority she didn’t have, her heavy breathing pushing her chest out to bump his. He glanced down at her chest and she pulled her jacket tighter over her exposed skin.

“You don’t know it darlin’, but you just blew it,” he said smiling.

Dani frowned and Shane took advantage of her confusion, spun her around, and held her arms behind her back. She struggled, trying to pull away.

“Assaulting an officer AND resisting arrest huh? Alright darlin’,” Shane laughed. He held her hands with one of his and pressed the other one to her upper back.

Josh’s brain was not processing this information fast enough for him to respond, and what could he do?

“Not on her left-“ Josh yelled but Shane had already slammed Dani down onto the hood of his car.

  
Thankfully Dani was looking at Josh so the right side of her head smacked the metal, not her surgery side.

Josh stared into Dani’s eyes not saying a word. Shane stood snugly behind Dani’s hips.

Dani pleaded with her eyes to her husband, that it was okay, she was fine. He didn’t look any less worried.

Shane pulled out his hand cuffs and snapped them tight around Dani’s wrists. He pulled her up by her arm, flush with his body. The top of her head met at his chin, and he inhaled her scent deeply.

Dani felt the numbing sting of powerlessness, that she had fought so hard to rid herself of in the years since him, rearing its ugly head.

“Alright I think you’ve made your point,” Josh said with his hands up walking slowly towards them, “you can let her go now.”

“No I don’t think so, _Josh_ ,” Shane said and he pulled her to the rear door of the car and opened it. He held her head as he ushered her into the seat.

  
Shane climbed back into the driver’s seat and spun the car around spitting gravel at Josh.

Josh tried to shield his face when he was being pelted with rocks but peeled long enough to see which direction they went. He pulled out his phone to call a number he never thought he’d have to use, and ran back home.

Dani leaned against the backseat window as Shane drove singing horribly to a country song. He lit up another cigarette but didn’t bother rolling down a window to let the smoke out.

After a few minutes her eyes began to sting, she just closed them and took deep breaths through her jacket sleeve.

_Stay calm. He wants you to freak out, he wants you to feel helpless. Don’t let him. Do not._

“So uh, where we headed officer?” Dani asked from the backseat.

Shane smiled at her in the rearview mirror, revealing his missing front tooth.

Dani attempted a smile in return, fighting off the chills down her spine.

“We’re goin’ somewhere real special, you and me. Was hopin’ you’d wear something a little more... feminine... but that’ll have to do,” he answered.

 _More tits, more ass, more skin is what he means_ , Dani told herself.

They drove around until after the sun went down. With no heat on in the vehicle, Dani was beginning to chill. She could feel the gooseflesh forming on her arms.

“Any way I can get some heat back here?”

“Darlin’ you getting chilly back there?” he asked.

Dani nodded softly.

“I promise I’ll warm you up when we stop, almost there,” Shane said.

All Dani could make out through the window was cornfields, without any identifying markers, could be anywhere in the county, or even state.

They turned onto a worn path through a cornfield and came to a ring of trucks around a bonfire. Coolers full of alcohol, already drunk women, and loud music were indicators of young people with nothing better to do, just a normal Friday night around here.

Shane opened Dani’s door and she hesitated but was pulled out by the officer. He pressed her up against the car, with his arms around her shoulders.

“You’re not gonna give me any trouble while we’re here. Alright?”

Dani nodded.

“You’re gonna be a good girl for me?”

Dani nodded again.

“Say it,” he demanded.

Dani swallowed.  
“I’ll be a good girl, I promise,” Dani answered and threw on her best smile.

Shane smiled and nodded in approval.

Dani raised her wrists to be uncuffed. Shane chuckled.

“That’s cute that you’d think I’d let you go. Those stay on darlin’,” he leaned in to whisper in her ear, “Besides, I know how you like it rough.”  
Dani held back vomit as she attempted a seductive stare into his hazel eyes.

_Just get through this. Someone is looking for you. Josh will find you. Just survive until he does._

Shane bit his lip and kissed the side of her head and they walked arm and arm towards the party.

As people’s faces began to come into focus in the firelight, Dani realized they all looked familiar. She knew a few of their names. A couple she went to high school with, a few from around town and one who worked with her brother.

Shane sat her down on a hay bale while he got them drinks. He handed her a red solo cup and they all sang cheers. Shane kept her eye as they drank. The second someone stole his attention Dani poured her drink out. She pretended to wipe beer off of her mouth. A woman carrying around a bottle of brown liquor and cola asked sloppily if Dani wanted some.

Dani gladly accepted the drink. She wanted this to go as smoothly as possible and this was a way to calm her nerves. She was less likely of getting roofied by this sweet, drunk blonde woman. She hoped anyway.

Maybe she could get drunk enough to not remember whatever was going to happen after the bonfire...

She knew she’d never be able to beat him physically, especially with the handcuffs on. She was at a severe disadvantage.

The blonde woman returned with a plop on the hay-bale, and nearly slipped off. Dani caught her arm and pulled her up next to her.

“Thanks girl, I’m a little sloppy I guess,” the blonde woman said laughing.

“You’re absolutely fine. Good stuff by the way,” Dani gestures towards the liquor bottle in the woman’s hand.

“Oh yeah, it’s good right?”  
Dani nodded.

  
The woman leaned her head against Dani’s shoulder and turned her gaze up to the stars.

  
“Life is hard girl,” the blonde woman said. Dani sighed. She grabbed the bottle from the blonde woman and took a swig.

  
“You ain’t kiddin’,” Dani replied. The woman had passed out on Dani’s shoulder. Dani kept an eye out for Shane but stayed put, drinking the drunk girls whiskey and praying Josh would find her soon.

 

***********

 

  
“What do you mean there’s nothing you can do?” Josh yelled.

“We have no record of an arrest made by Officer Eisenhauer. Until she is booked, we can’t do anything for you.” The Officer behind the glass sat with her glasses perched on the edge of her nose, going back to rifling through paperwork.

Josh ran his hands through his hair, grasping at straws, clawing through his mind for an idea. He paused.

“I want to talk to Matt,” Josh demanded.

“I’m sorry Matt who?” Asked the woman.

Josh held back a snarl.  
“Matt Valentine, he’s here isn’t he?” Josh asked.

The woman sighed. She grabbed her radio from the desk and her voice rang loud through the PA system.  
“Valentine, to the front please.”

Matt opened the heavy metal door with a creak.

“Josh? What’re you doing here? Is everything okay?”

“No, I need to talk to you,” josh glanced at the officer behind the glass, “in private. Please.”

Matt frowned but waved Josh through the heavy door and into a small office.

“We might need Reagan too,” Josh said.

“Okay... one sec, I think he’s in the building,” Matt stepped out for a moment and Josh let out a deep breath and sat on one of the roller chairs in the office.

The two uniformed men returned and closed the door behind them.

“You’re... Dani’s husband right?” Reagan asked.

“Yeah, I’m Josh,” Josh held out his arm and shook hands with the officer.

“What’s this about?” Matt asked.

Josh recounted the incident this afternoon and waited impatiently for a response.

“Wait. Where was Kobe for all this?” Matt asked.

“He was at school, and then I took him to Leslie’s,” Josh said.

“Would Shane really do something like this?” Reagan asked Matt.

“Who knows, either way, Dani’s missing.”

“Yes, I need your help. Track the car or whatever and get her. He hasn’t been back there’s no telling what has happened by now,” Josh said.

Matt and Reagan looked at each other uneasily.

“What?” Josh asked.

“We don’t have lo-jacks on all the police cruisers, only the three new Durango’s we got last year,” Reagan said without meeting Josh’s eyes.

 

********

  
Shane dragged a hay-bale next to Dani’s and sat down. He looked over the blonde woman.

  
“Passed out cold,” he said.

  
“Yep,” Dani said and took another drink from the bottle.

  
“You guys have been over here by yourself for awhile... getting some action over there Dani?” Shane smiled. The firelight lit half his face and Dani wondered grimly if that haunting picture would be her last, tonight.

“One, I’m a decent human being. Two, married. And three, I’m a decent human being. She’s unconscious, SOME people know that’s wrong,” Dani said.

“Look at those rosy cheeks, you’re pretty buzzed too,” he added.

Dani scoffed, “Whatever.” She took a long gulp of the amber liquid.

“See Dani? You’re having a good time.”

“Free booze and I’m being polite,” she gestured to the blonde woman, “to get through this colossal violation of my rights until YOU are the one in cuffs.”

Shane laughed.

“Look around, all these officers and not one cares that you’re in cuffs.” He smirked.

The party started to thin out. Dani counted at least six people who were way too drunk getting into driver’s seats. At least she was warm. Whether it was the fire or the buzz she didn’t know.

A dark haired man with a buzz cut picked up the drunk lady and laid her down in the back seat of another police vehicle. A few trucks had been blocking its view earlier. He climbed in after her and gave Shane a thumbs up and closed the door.

“What’s going on over there? Didn’t he lock them in?” Dani asked.

“Well I mean I’ll help them get out later,” Shane said.

“When?” Dani asked, still staring at the cruiser.

“When he’s done,” Shane said.  
Dani was too preoccupied to notice that Shane had walked up behind her, hands on her shoulders.

“You are disgusting,” Dani said, her voice low and strong.

“Awww it’s just a little fun,” Shane said and grabbed Dani by the back of her jacket and pulled her off the hay-bale.  
Dani was kicking and trying to dig into the ground while trying to shuck her jacket to no luck. She could hear Shane laughing to himself.

“Need to go easy on the ice cream darlin’, you’re heavier than I remember,” he said with a laugh.

 _He’s getting off on this... on me fighting back..._ Dani thought.

She went limp in his arms except for the arm still gripping the bottle, she brought that to her lips and downed the rest of it. She tossed the bottle aside and closed her eyes.

White sandy beaches and tacos all day every day. She imagined a tiki bar in the water, and piña coladas with little umbrellas, colorful fish swimming in schools and scouting sea turtles. If she focused really hard, she could almost smell the ocean.

“Get in there. Up you go, atta girl,” Shane said as he hefted Dani into the backseat of his police car. He kicked off his boots and jacket, and clambered in.

Just five more minutes and you’ll pass out... you don’t want to be awake for this, just pass out! Dani screamed to herself with her eyes squeezed shut. She felt a warm body slide onto hers. Hands fumbled with her belt and double button jeans.

She opened her eyes, to look into the face of this man she once called home. He looked the same as he always did. Was he always capable of this? Is everyone?

Small lights flashed behind Shane’s head as he kissed her neck, adjusting his own pants.

In the next second, Shane was being yanked out of the car and thrown to the ground. Dani thought she recognized the officer with a knee in Shane’s back, and maybe the man running towards the car, but she couldn’t look anymore. She rolled in the seat and threw up on the carpeted floor of the cruiser.

“She’s okay! She’s throwing up, it’s all good!” Josh yelled and tears fell down his face as he held his wife’s hair back. 


End file.
